Double trouble for Glee and Supernatural
by Winchester Mpreg Gospel
Summary: deans worst nightmare pregnant wincest and gay glee mush mpreg
1. Intro

**Glee and supernatural xover**

Sam walks out of the bathroom with a towel round his waist, he enters the small motel living room where dean was sat on one of the chairs reading the morning paper, scanning for a new case. Lately dean has been feeling really claustrophobic being four months pregnant meant he left the motel every few days. "So dean did you find anything?" Sam asked as he removed the towel. "Dude cover up." Dean laughed before covering his eyes. "Hey nothing here you haven't seen before." Sam joked, with that dean removed his hand from his eyes. "Well… last time that was out I got knocked up so please." Dean said as he placed a hand over his slightly raised abdomen. "Ok…ok." Sam picked up the towel and re-wrapped it round his waist. Dean turned the page of his paper and as he spotted the headline his eyes opened in a sort of eureka moment. "What have you found?" Sam grabbed his duffle and started to pull clean clothes from it. "Well I think it is a regular gosty." Dean laughed again at the quotes from some of the students one read: 'well I was coming out of drama and humming when I was stopped by a figure and it well scared me.' "Wow man these kids sound like fags you know that." Dean looked at Sam as he stared to change. "Maybe they are dean come on lighten up you are gay too." Sam added with that dean shook his head. "Yeah but im not like 'that'." Dean gestured as he threw the paper on the side. Sam ran over as he felt dean's sadness begin to excel. "Dude no matter what you are never gona turn out like 'that' you are miles too manly for that." Sam hugged his brother and kissed his cheek. "I'M MANLY! HAVE YOU SEEN ME I'M FUCKING PREGNANT!" he shouted as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Dean doing this makes you more of a man, a normal man would be too afraid but not you." Sam comforted his brother/lover until his crying stopped. Sam resumed getting dressed. Dean walked over to the sink to poured himself a glass of water and stayed by the sink for a while not knowing what to do with himself. "I think im gona go to the grocery store I just need to get out." Dean said before grabbing his coat. Sam helped dean with his shoes kneeling down and tying them up then helping with his coat not because he cant so that himself, Sam loves dean. "Ok have you got your gun and pen knife, im sure demons everywhere want you and the baby it's better to be safe?" Sam questioned as dean nodded. Dean kissed Sam goodbye as he set off in the car.


	2. Looking around the school

Sam and dean enter the school and are greeted by two kids: a Finn and a Kurt who willingly opened the doors for the two men. "Hello im Kurt and you must be?" he asked politely. "Well we are the new teachers im Kent and this is my brother Eric." Dean walked in and shook the young man's hand. "So this is a performing arts school?" Sam questioned, he too walked in and shook the men's hands. "Sort of we have this club called the glee club where we sing and dace etc…" Finn added. The four men walked into the school corridors and there they began to look around. "So this is the English corridor where you Eric will be teaching and down the corridor is the p.e room where you Kent will me working." Kurt explained as the entered the first class room. "It's huge and how many students will be participating in lessons?" Sam curiously put forward. "Well it could be up to twenty five students." The teacher said as she walked into the room. The teacher was a female with dark black hair and brown eyes she had a sweet smile and very long legs. "And you are?" dean asked intrigued by the beautiful woman in the room… "Well im miss Joseph's im starting the school also." She told. She then went over to the cupboard and pulled out a pack of chalks and entered the room where the four men were whispering. "I think we should go check out the p.e hall and leave these guys here." Finn suggested. Dean slapped Sam's but on the sly and left with Finn into the gym. "Bye dean." Sam said from the distance. "OK so here is the gym where you will be doing a range of sports." Finn explained as he walked over and grabbed a ball. "Good want to play a little one on one I know my way round a net." Dean was eager to play Finn bounced the ball and then threw it to dean as a sign, 'game on'. Dean bounced the ball as Finn attacked but dean too good got it passed and scored a ball. "Your good." puffed Finn he walked over to the ball and bounced it back to dean. "Well I did study this." Dean said sarcastically as he caught the ball. "But one thing you must know it that you are slow." Finn attacked dean and managed to get the ball thus getting it in the net. Both men sat on the bench and started to talk. "What made you become a teacher?" Finn asked. "Well I think it was because I had to teach my brother when we were rowing up as we went from school to school so we missed out on most of the important lessons we just don't want you kids to miss out." Dean sighed as he looked back on all the times he had to help Sam with school and even him self from time to time. "I see well it's a good excuse for wanting to educate rotten kids." Finn huffed as he dipped his head. "What's up? I want to have a connection with my students I want them to be able to come to me for any problems what so ever." Dean lifted the young man's head up and looked him in the eyes. "Sir it's personal." He trailed off it is difficult to say the very words. "Tell me and I'll tell you something." Dean managed to persuade the lad. "Well im… gay." His cheeks went red with embarrassment as he looked away. "Hey listen it's ok because im gay too, soo have you got your eye on anyone." Dean said with pride he is gay and proud. "Well I guess it makes me fell better. But I have an… yeah Kurt." He was kind of proud to be in a relationship. "At least you are not that sort of gay." Dean was running his hand over his stomach as he started to feel a little queasy. "Yeah I get what you're trying to say… are you ok?" he asked as he saw dean's face go a pale colour. "Yeah do you have a bathroom around here?" dean covered his mouth with one hand. "Yeah down the hall and to the left." He said quickly as dean ran down the hall to empty his stomach of his lunch. Kurt stood up and made his way back to the class room Sam was in. down the hall he entered the bathroom to check on dean. "Kent are you ok?" Kurt asked as the sound of vomiting gave him his answer. Sam walked into the bathroom not sure on what he was hearing. "Kurt who…?" Sam was cut off by dean opening the door and looking around. Sam immediately without thinking ran over to dean and scoped him up in his arms. "Dude put me down!" dean shouted as Sam dropped him. "I don't want to be touched right now and defiantly not by you!" dean shouted as he stormed out of the bathroom and when out he ran down the hall into the music room where he could be alone.


	3. music session

The music session part three glee supernatural xover

Dean who had escaped from the world found himself in a music room where there were musical instruments of all kinds everywhere. He pulled up a stall and grabbed a guitar and started to sing altogether it was beautiful. "I think I could give up hunting for this you know." He said aloud to himself the others didn't look for dean, they knew he needed some time off to blow some steam. Playing different chords he then started to sing again. # don't you listen to me like you never do, I loved you once but you left me too. Alone by myself thinking of you listening to the songs that will help me through. This tough time without you, this place on earth. I need you, you... ohh. you Knowing what you did to me im willing to give you another chance To light my world and brighten my smile, the more time you take, the feelings wont last that long. Different pleasures, unhappy frowns. To change the way you look at me and the way I feel for you. It doesn't make sense to me looking into your worrying eyes and see nothing but lies. Once you dig your hole you jump right in, dogging the people in your way. It's a tough time without you This place on earth You… know me for me It's a different world out there in the cold bitter winds come by, as I decide what's right. My worlds always been safe with you at home, let me in to your stone heart, I'll warm those hands sit with you by the fire we'll talk through the night and into the day's gone bye. Knowing what you mean to me you still shut me out Whispering breeze goes through your head. Without a doubt you don't realise the pain you've caused. It's a tough time without you, this place on earth, you… and me for eternity. Treasure the love we've found till the day it dies bye, bye. Never give up on love, give it another try, give it time and give it memories to last through the night. I love you…# dean put down the guitar and stood up he looked around him at the empty room. He put his hand over his baby and whispered "I hope you love music like I do, I love you." He walked around playing with different instruments and experimenting with different tunes he even tried to play a led zeppelin song on the saxophone it didn't work he was in his element. "I love it here I don't want to leave." He said, the room was his happy place the room was the place where his stress went away where his moods went away and his troubles were only imaginary.

The end sorry it is a short story but it is my first cross over soo…

Hope you like it im waiting for reviews


End file.
